The Band
by Matt Magnet
Summary: Ok peeps, here's another MITM fic for ya. This is another one starring Reese...please R&R!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Band: Part 1

** **

"Hi Rachel!" Reese yelled excitedly, running towards the attractive brunette. His heart pounded in his chest. Rachel Finnegan had been the love of Reese's life for the past month. He had tried everything he could do to win her over, but nothing had worked.

"Oh, hi. Um, what did you say your name was again?" Rachel reciprocated. 

"Reese. I'm in your English class?" he spoke hesitantly.

"Right. Now I remember. Do you want something?" she inquired. 

"No. I just wanted to say-" Reese's face fell. Rachel had turned around and was talking to a group of older boys who were carrying guitar cases.

Reese edged closer to hear what they were saying. "I think it's cool that you guys are in a band. I find it very…sexy," Rachel smiled flirtatiously.

"Actually, we're in a tight spot. We need to find a drummer before tomorrow. We have a gig at the school dance," the tallest of the boys said.

"You know, I play drums!" Reese advocated.

"You do? Are you free tomorrow night?" the boy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. Am I in?"

"Of course!" the group of boys clapped him on the back. "I'm John, and this Joe, Jim, and Jeremy. Our band is called 'Bloody Armrest'."

"What does Bloody Armrest mean?" Reese prattled.

"I don't know. We thought it sounded cool," Jeremy answered.

Jim pulled a sheaf of pages out of his guitar case. "Here's the sheet music. Think you can learn it by tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh," gulped Reese. He accepted the papers and shoved them hastily into his backpack.

"See you later man," John, Joe, Jim, and Jeremy chorused as they walked off.

"Bye Reese. I can't wait to see you play tomorrow night," Rachel giggled. She sauntered away, giving Reese a little wave over her shoulder.

_Oh yes! _thought Reese. _Rachel's gonna fall for me! This is perfect! After tomorrow, she'll be all mine. But wait a minute…I don't know how to play the drums! How am I ever gonna learn by tomorrow night? This is a disaster! What should I do?_

__In the distance, a bell rang loudly, signaling the end of school. Kids swarmed around, talking, laughing, and pulling things out of lockers. Sighing, Reese jammed his hands into his pockets, picked up his backpack, and walked home. 

"Hi honey. How was school?" asked Lois when her son entered the house.

"Okay, I guess." Reese bit hungrily into one of the chocolate-chip cookies that Lois had set out for the boys as an afternoon snack. After finishing his cookie, he slunk into the room that he shared with Malcolm and Dewey.

Malcolm was sitting at the desk, doing his homework. "What's wrong with you?" he needled, taking one look at Reese's unhappy face. 

"None of your damn business!" he scowled. _Oh man. I've really done it this time. What am I gonna do?_

The rest of the day passed by in a flash. The family ate dinner, watched TV, and went to bed. The next morning, the boys went to school, and Hal and Lois went to work. Before Reese knew it, it was 7:00, and time to go to the dance.

When they arrived at the school, Lois practically had to push Reese out of the car. He didn't want to be there. Heaving an incredibly gigantic sigh, Reese pushed open the doors to the gymnasium, and marched inside. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Band: Part 2

Reese forced himself through the doors and into the gym. A few people were milling around, talking and drinking punch. John, Joe, Jim, and Jeremy, were putting up their equipment.

Above the stage where the band was to play was a giant banner, which spelled out the name of the band, Bloody Armrest. A shiny silver drum kit had been set up directly underneath the banner. The drum kit was assembled so that anyone watching would be easily able to say Reese's face.

_Well this sucks. Now everyone will be able to clearly see my face while I go through the most humiliating experience of my life, _Reese inwardly gulped.

"Hey man! Come on up here and start warming up!" Jim called.

Gathering all his courage, Reese staggered towards the stage. He sat down on the small stool that was placed behind the drum kit. Reese picked up the pair of brand new drumsticks, and banged on a drum.

The few kids that were already assembled in the gym all visibly winced at the awful sounds that came from the stage. Reese was quite obviously the worst drummer in the history of the universe.

"What are you doing! I thought you said you could play!" John hissed angrily. He launched into a long lecture, but Reese paid absolutely no attention. His eyes were glued to the doors.

A few minutes later, the doors opened. Rachel Finnegan, Reese's dream girl, strolled in. She looked amazing. While the other girls were wearing casual skirts or corduroys, Rachel was decked out in a tight, black, sequined cocktail dress. She walked elegantly across the room in her black platform shoes until she was standing in front of Reese.

"Hi Reese. I can't wait to hear you play," Rachel flirted. Reese stared at her shiny, dark mahogany colored curls, wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers through her hair. 

Reese smiled stupidly at her, and babbled something completely unintelligible. 

Within the next half hour, the room was filled with hundreds of people. Reese stared out into the sea of bodies, trying to spot Rachel, but the gym was so packed he couldn't see a thing.

The principal stepped up onto the stage. "I would like to welcome you all to the holiday dance. Please give a round of applause to our musical guests for this evening, Bloody Armrest!"

The crowd went wild. Reese tried to block his ears from the loudness of the cheering. Joe looked at Reese. "It's time! Start playing, dude."

Swallowing the huge lump in his throat, Reese began to play. The audience booed. They started throwing things up at the stage. Bloody Armrest attempted to ignore them, and kept playing.

After fifteen minutes of unbearable mortification, the band gave up, and slunk offstage. Someone turned on a radio, and everyone immediately began dancing. 

Backstage, Rachel was waiting for Reese. "Rachel, I lied. I don't really know how to play the drums. I was just trying to impress you, because I like you. A lot," muttered Reese.

Rachel grinned. "I like you too, Reese."

"Do you want to dance?"

"I would love to." Taking Rachel's hand, Reese led her onto the dance floor, where they danced the night away in each other's arms.

_This is the best night of my life! _Reese thought.

** **


End file.
